


Guilt

by PseudonymGal



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst, Ben Solo is a Mess, Drabble, Gen, Grief, Guilt, Hurt No Comfort, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:35:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28031721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PseudonymGal/pseuds/PseudonymGal
Summary: Kylo Ren's feelings after killing Han Solo. And Ben's feelings.
Kudos: 1





	Guilt

He stared at his hands. They were shaking. What had he done? He, Ben Solo, had killed his father.

No. He was not Ben. He was Kylo Ren. He had killed Han Solo. Solo deserved to die.

His own father. His father was dead. Because of him. He had murdered–

He had obeyed the Dark Side. He had obeyed his master. He had done the right thing.

The right thing. What was the right thing? Were Snoke's teachings the right thing? Luke had taught Ben–

No. Kylo Ren crushed Ben's guilt and grief.

He stood, and put on his mask.

**Author's Note:**

> I dunno why I wrote this. The cruel plot bunny wouldn't leave me alone. And I was mad that Han was dead. End of story. Thanks for reading! :) I always love to know people's thoughts on my writing. ;P


End file.
